


Turning The Tables

by daniwritesattimes



Series: Fem ShikaNeji smut [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daniwritesattimes/pseuds/daniwritesattimes
Summary: Shika let out a bit of a mewl before smirking, “you cum every time.”Neji shut her eyes as her cheeks heated even more, “yes, Nara. I do. Congratulations.”
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Series: Fem ShikaNeji smut [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069937
Kudos: 9





	Turning The Tables

Neji sighed and shut her eyes before closing the novel that she found herself to be rather invested in. Only, she couldn’t focus on the wording now that Shika hovered over her. Neji reopened her eyes after lying the book against her chest. She looked up to the Nara that stared down to her on the couch. Just from the look in her eyes, Neji could tell what Shika wanted. Right on cue, the Nara presented her hand of which middle finger wore the purple finger vibrator that Neji noticed in their recently purchased online just yesterday. Neji stared to it to find that it was already lubricated. It was like Shika to do the bare minimum when it comes to anything outside of intimacy, but when it came down to sex, the Nara’s dedication was unmatched. 

Shika stared to her with a lazy smirk, knowing that she didn’t need to say a single word for the other to understand her proposal.

Neji sighed once again and shut her eyes before reaching out to take the gadget and remove it from the Nara’s finger. Shika’s smirk dimmed in confusion as the Hyuga fit it on her own finger before rising up to place a brief kiss to the Nara’s lips. Shika lowered her now bare hand to the couch as Neji reached for the Nara’s pocket to retrieve the lube that she just knew the other was carrying just in case.

“What...”

“I’m on my period,” Neji answered as she applied the clear liquid to the purple vibrator that hugged her finger securely.

“Oh yeah.”

Neji gave her a annoyed but expectant look before lowering the small bottle to the couch’s cushion.

Shika felt as the Hyuga’s cool fingers peeped through the elastic band of her loose, navy blue sweats. Neji used her free hand to toss the book carelessly to the floor, settling on simply finding the page later. She then pulled at the Nara’s waist band for the geared finger to position itself.

Neji raised a brow, “you aren’t wearing underwear.”

“I need to do laundry,” Shika answered simply through a smile that she knew would irk the other.

Neji rolled her eyes before lowering herself further beneath the Nara who found herself to be quite the comedian. Shika’s lids then fell at the feeling of the dull nubs of the tip sliding past her clit. Her smile never fell even as the tool slid lower.

“Why are you so lazy?” Neji asked honestly.

“Ask my dad. He’d know.”

“I know he would know,” Neji shook her head as she positioned herself even lower to the point of looking up to find Shika’s breasts that were hardly hidden by the tank top she wore. If she didn’t wear a sports bra, then the Nara would often walk around braless. Only, the girl didn’t have much on her chest, so it wasn’t easy to tell whichever way she dressed on a day at random. Now, however, Neji stared up to the nipples that poked through the white fabric of the Nara’s top as she stroked the Nara’s firmness.

Shika’s eyes opened slowly and drifted across objects at random. She then bit her lip as the steady buzz of the device kissed against her entrance, “oh, yeah, I’m getting another one of these things.”

“You are?” Neji asked needlessly although there was no doubt in the other’s voice. The Hyuga ran a hand up Shika’s shirt and pulled it up to reveal the small breasts that had been aroused by the brief vibration of the soft plastic.

“Oh, yeah, for sure,” Shika grinned, “get a bigger one,” she added.

Neji rose up just slightly to kiss the Nara’s stomach then the underside of her breast, “you were never one to settle on the minimum when it comes to these things,” Neji said vaguely before kissing her breasts one by one directly.

Shika chuckled, “what can i say?”

Neji latched onto a nipple with her lips before lightly biting the nub. She felt as Shika arched down into her mouth.

“I just wanna make sure you feel good,” Shika continued.

Neji hummed against her nipple as she began to suck against it again as the vibrations worked wonders against the girl’s labia alone.

Shika exhaled as her eyes fell shut.

Neji released the skin from the suction of her mouth as the plastic’s tip edged into the warmth hat welcomed it wholeheartedly. Neji then gripped the girl’s breast as her mouth worked the other.

Wind left the other all over again before her head dropped between her shoulders, “I gotta make sure I have the right gear you know?”

“Hm?” Neji questioned as her tongue flicked against the Nara’s firm nipple.

Shika released an air of laughter, “just to make sure I fuck you right.”

Neji released the girl’s chest with a pop before her hand massaged the wet spot, “fuck me?”

Shika looked down to the girl who lied comfortably beneath her, “well, yeah,” she said through her groggy smirk.

“It is only funny to hear considering the position you’re in right now,” with that, Neji attached herself to the breast before kissing along its side and center.

Shika scoffed, “you know that if you weren’t wearing a damn tampon right now that this would’ve been flipped.” She felt Neji nod against her breasts as the finger buried itself deeper, stopping after proceeding two inches. “I just like working you up, you now that.”

Neji nodded again.

“I like,” Shika paused at the feeling for a moment before continuing, “I just like,” she reiterated as her arm shook momentarily, “I like hearing you and seeing how you react,” she smiled sloppily, “I like the way you move,” she admitted through a breath before lifting her head limply to watch straight ahead, but she couldn’t focus on her surroundings and the finger that trembled inside her at the same time, so she shut her eyes with a huff.

Neji removed her soft, wet lips from the Nara’s skin, “you do. You’ve made it well known.”

Shika blushed at that as her voice caught in her throat.

“You always make me feel good, Nara. Do not concern yourself over it,” she said as she moved her finger to and fro, rubbing her palm against the Nara’s clit. It never took much length to stimulate Shika, so just the tip of the toy pulled a reaction from the girl. “Though I am not against buying more toys, you make the ones we have now feel as if everything you are and feel were blossoming inside of me,” Neji blushed as she tried to word it. She then narrowed her eyes to her own vulnerability, “you just make me feel good.”

Shika let out a bit of a mewl before smirking, “you cum every time.”

Neji shut her eyes as her cheeks heated even more, “yes, Nara. I do. Congratulations.”

Shika giggled a bit before her hips stuttered against the toy. She then felt Neji lowered herself even further. The Hyuga gripped the waist band as soon as she settled underneath the girl and pulled it below her hips and forced the band back enough to kiss against the Nara’s lower lips.

“Oh,” Shika exhaled before lowering her upper body to the cushioning of the sofa. Her head lied against one hand as the other reached down and rubbed Neji’s scalp. 

The Hyuga’s tongue slid from her mouth and glided through the inviting crevice. The toy still worked the Nara from within consistently as Neji’s tongue lapsed over the bud that complimented the sensation of the vibrations from the purple plastic. Shika’s hands balled into weak fists as she curled at the feelings that worked together to bring her release. She rolled her eyes shut as the hand in Neji’s hair loosened for the Hyuga’s sake.

Neji sucked gently on the clit all white tipping her dressed finger past the Nara’s walls.

Shika huffed hotly at the feeling. Her breath heated her knuckles and stuck her hairs to her mouth that sat slightly ajar as the Hyuga toyed with her. She then felt as Neji brought a hand up from underneath her to grip her ass firmly. The Nara shuddered and moaned to that. It wasn’t often that Neji would take the lead, and Shika enjoyed it more than she thought she ever had or would. 

“Shit, Neji,” she sighed before feeling a warning pulse from within, “Ah,” she hissed, “I’m... shit,” she cursed softly.

Neji hummed in understanding before continuing with the task that had rendered the other speechless.

Shika slightly ground against the Hyuga’s face as she worked her way to orgasm in a slowly sultry motion.

Neji then freed her mouth from the swollen clit and froze the plunge of the pretty toy, “this is one of your best angles.”

Shika suddenly tensed before releasing shaky breaths that hadn’t steadily made it from the girl’s chest for minutes at a time. 

Neji knew all too well what she had done. Only, she hadn’t intended for it to have such a powerful effect, “Shika.”

“What, Neji?” The Nara asked annoyedly after sighing in defeat.

Neji paused before deciding to voice the question that danced around her head pridefully, “did you...”

Shika lifted her upper weight using her two hands before dropping her head tiredly, “Yes. I finished to your stupid comment.”

Neji gave the Nara’s ass one more commanding squeeze as an air of confidence swelled within her. She smiled and stared up to the girl’s stomach that slowed to the leveling of her breath having forgotten all about the book that lied in disarray against the floor of the apartment.


End file.
